Far You Shall Go
by sg1fan2006
Summary: A young man finds an incredible device on the way home from work. He soon discover the Antarctica base and is introduced to the Stargate.
1. Prologue

FAR YOU SHALL GO: A SG1 fanfic xover with Elrod W's MAU universe.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from any of the TV shows, comics, movies, etc. universes used in my stories. I do own the computer this story is written on though. I have been given permission by Elrod W to write this story using his MAU universe.

Please no flaming. You may correct me if I may have something wrong…but I may have it changed on purpose. Constructive Criticism is welcome.

Timeframe: It will start between SG1 Season 8: episode 02: New Order Part 2 and SGA Season 1: episode 1.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

PROLOGUE

First Tm'skor was having a bad day. This had started as a very routine day on another routine freight run on just one more routine Fwirthian freight ship. He was looking forward to a peaceful retirement after 84 cycles of dutiful, if boring, service on the Fwirthian merchant fleet, including the past 12 cycles as First, commander of a vessel. Of course, as a member of the merchant caste of Fwirthi, he lacked the imagination to see how dull and boring his job really was.

That was, until this morning, when his ship was suddenly surrounded by warp holes, each one spitting forth an M'Platwiri attack cruiser. Even as the bells rang the alarm of the pirate attack, bolts of energy splashed against his hull plates. The ship groaned in protest as his pitiful crew, soft and helpless, shrieked their terror, dashing about in confusion and abandoning their duty stations. Even Tm'skor was frightened and confused. Fwirthian merchant ships were not crewed by the military caste; as such, they were easy prey for the M'Platwiri pirates.

Rather, they should have been. The fates stepped in, and spared Tm'skor the fate of being captured by the pirates. As he stumbled about his bridge, confused and frightened like the other Fwirthian crewmembers, he collided with his navigator, and the pair smashed into the navigation controls. Of the buttons depressed randomly by the flailing captain, one commanded the engines to engage, and the warp generator to activate. The ship, still drawing fire, vanished into a warp hole.

Wounded, spewing freight containers from the ugly gashes in the hull, the ship popped out of its warp hole in a backwater of the galaxy, an uninteresting, backward system with one nondescript yellow star and only one reasonably habitable planet. First Tm'skor and his crew ignored the system. It wasn't on their route, and as such it held no interest to their unimaginative minds. And because their orders said nothing about recovering cargo lost from battle damage (such conditions couldn't have been imagined by the traders commissioning the cargo!), they ignored the countless canisters trailing their ship like a ribbon of confetti, each carrying nearly three thousand cubic meters of cargo . As soon as the essential systems had been repaired, they swung around the sun, set a new course, and dropped into another artificial warp hole. Behind the ship, a trail of cargo canisters, not having a warp hole as a destination, felt the tug and pull of the tiny sun and its tiny planets. Some fell almost immediately into the sun. Others were smashed against asteroids or moons or planets. For centuries to come, though, most of the cargo canisters would drift through the system, lost forever to the shipping company and its customers.

Eventually, a few of the cargo canisters, bearing the legend of the Gamalfi Company, skimmed the atmosphere of the third planet. The canisters broke up quickly, disintegrating in the awful heat, but the cargo itself was made of sterner stuff.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

A/N: The Prologue is directly copied from Elrod W's MAU website.

I know that this isn't really part of the real story but it is a introduction to how the MAU devices ended up on Earth. I should have chapter 1 up within the next 1-2 days.


	2. Chapter 1

FAR YOU SHALL GO: A SG1 fanfic xover with Elrod W's MAU universe.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from any of the TV shows, comics, movies, etc. universes used in my stories. I do own the computer this story is written on though. I have been given permission by Elrod W to write this story using his MAU universe.

Please no flaming. You may correct me if I may have something wrong…but I may have it changed on purpose. Constructive Criticism is welcome.

Timeframe: It will start between SG1 Season 8: episode 02: New Order Part 2 and SGA Season 1: episode 1.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

'Thank god. No work for another two days.'

I just got out of work for the weekend and am ready for my two days off of work. I get in my car and start driving down the highway towards my exit. I am about a hundred feet from the exit when a bright flash of light drops straight out of the sky and slams into the ground about ten yards from me. I quickly swerve out of my lane and pull over to the side of the road. Thank god I live out in the middle of nowhere. No one is out here on a Friday night. I get out of my car and creep towards the slightly glowing hole in the middle of the highway.

'No way! No one is gonna believe this. I better keep this a secret for now, otherwise the scientists will take it and I won't get any credit.'

I grabbed a stick on the side of the road and pressed it against the rectangular object to see if it was ok to pick up. I wouldn't want to burn myself if it was hot from entering the atmosphere. The stick didn't burn so I figured it should be okay. I picked it up and hurried back to my car. I drove home driving faster than the speed-limit as I know there are never any cops out here as barely anyone lives out here.

I got home and brought the metal box inside and set it on the table. I pull my coat and shoes off and sit down at the table to check out the box. I start checking for any buttons or anything but find nothing besides some weird text on top. I run my fingers over it when all of a sudden the box starts growing in size and falls off of the table to the ground. After a couple minutes it is close to the size of a telephone booth when it stops growing in size. I look around the sides of the enlarged box and on one size is what looks like a hand scanner and a view screen of some sort.

Hopefully curiosity doesn't get me killed, I press my hand down on the screen while wondering what it is and what it does. As I do that, an image of myself appears on the screen.

'Cool. I think it reads my mind. Maybe it is a VR-booth?'

I think up myself as Superman from the newest Superman movie wearing his black Superman Outfit but without the Superman 'S'. The image of myself changes to look like Superman with his muscles. I look like a Superman version of myself. I decide the cape looks stupid so I get rid of it. I press the button there thinking it must be the activation button to start the VR but instead a door appears with another button inside.

'I guess this is where the VR goes on.'

I step inside and press the other button. Instantly the door disappears and a red light goes off above me. Seconds later the door reappears and I step outside. I feel a great power inside of me and information about Superman's powers appears in my mind. I also have information of the Fwirthi people and the MAU device's capabilities.

'I wonder…'

I go outside and focus on the flying power Superman has. I shut my eyes and think of myself floating in the air. I open them and find myself ten feet in the air.

'Sweet!'

I decide to test my powers out but decide to put some real clothes on. I use the device to make the Superman Suit so that I can change it to any clothes that I want to wear. I also change it so that my powers aren't powered by a sun's radiation. I also make it so that I can see through lead. I make the changes and hop out. I think up a pair of jean pants, a green t-shirt, underwear, socks and a pair of boots that will never wear out. I add an indestructible bag with back straps to carry the MAU in. I add voice recognition and fingerprint scanners to the bag so noone could open the bag except for me. I shrink the MAU down and place it in the bag along with my wallet, money and keys. The nearest house is about two miles from me so I should be safe to experiment. I concentrate on the knowledge I got from the MAU on controlling my powers and soon I'm shooting through the sky. Before I know it I'm leaving the earth's atmosphere to meet a sight no man has ever viewed the way I am seeing. I head south to Antarctica. Amazingly enough I find a dome-like building that I have seen no mention of in the news or on the internet.

I focus my x-ray vision to see inside and I find multiple people in what appears to be a lab of some sort with all kinds of devices. All of a sudden there is a flash as what appears to be a small missile shoots through the glass. I race towards it and try and catch it as it looks to be out of control. I get close to it and all of a sudden it turns around and starts racing at me. I panic and fly towards the dome where I saw it come from. I stop and look behind me to see where it is. Bad idea, because as soon as I did that it slammed directly into me. It doesn't hurt me but the force of the impact causes me to fly backwards through the glass dome and fall down an elevator shaft.

"Get us back down there!" A lady that I will learn to be Dr Weir yells to the elevator operator.

The elevator quickly reverses direction back down to the main floor. There they find me looking around with a look of amazement in my eyes.

"Whoa! What is this place? And what was the thing that hit me?" I ask the group of people standing around me staring at me.

Dr Weir comes up to me and says, "Who are you? How did you withstand that fall after being hit by that drone?"

"Is there somewhere else we could go that's a bit more comfortable then me sitting here on the ground and you all standing there?"

"Of course. Follow me." Dr. Weir tells me.

I stand up and she leads the way to an empty meeting room. Dr. Weir, Dr. Jackson, Dr. Carson Beckett, Dr. Rodney McKay and myself enter the room the room and take seats.

"Let me begin with a story of how I survived being hit by the drone as you call it…"

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

I edited the last few lines because I know a fall of only a few hundred feet wouldn't knock Superman out so my character wouldn't either. I also changed a couple other lines.

Hopefully have a new chapter in the next couple weeks. Sorry about lack of updates. Edit: Actually I have no work tomorrow so I will spend a couple hours and try and write some on this and possibly post a new chapter then.

Please R&R and let me know what you think of this story so far. Thanks!!


	3. Chapter 2

FAR YOU SHALL GO: A SG1 fanfic xover with Elrod W's MAU universe.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from any of the TV shows, comics, movies, etc. universes used in my stories. I do own the computer this story is written on though. I have been given permission by Elrod W to write this story using his MAU universe.

Please no flaming. You may correct me if I may have something wrong…but I may have it changed on purpose. Constructive Criticism is welcome.

Timeframe: It will start between SG1 Season 8: episode 02: New Order Part 2 and SGA Season 1: episode 1.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

"Hey kids. What's going on in here? And who are you? I don't believe we have met. I'm General Jack O'Neill. That's with 2 t's. There's another Jack O'Neil but he doesn't have a sense of humor." An older man whose rank is that of Brigadier General walks in as I just have finished telling my story.

"Hi. I was just telling the group here how I came to be here. I kinda crashed through the glass where the hole is. A drone hit me while I was testing my powers out."

I then go and tell him my story as I told the others.

"Wow. You know…we could use someone like you on our team. If you are interested I could get you the security clearance about what we do." The General says.

"I guess if you could be able to tell me what you do and such I could listen and let you know if I would be interested or not."

"Daniel if you would, would you inform the young man on what we do."

"Sure Jack."

Daniel goes on and tells me about the Stargate, the Goa'uld, Asgard, Replicators, the Ancients and a lot more.

"And that's what we have been up to the last eight years." Daniel finishes.

"Wow. Where do I sign up?" I ask.

"As soon as we get back to the SGC the first thing we need to do is have you sign our non-disclosure forms saying that you won't give out information about the SG program and what we do. It will also make it so that we wouldn't try and use you or try and experiment." Jack says.

"First, can I have a DNA sample to do a test? It should only take a few minutes to get the results." Dr. Beckett asks.

"Sure. Will a hair be ok? Because no needle can penetrate my skin."

"That will be fine. Just place it in here." He pulls out a sample bag from his lab coat and hands it to me. I pull a hair out with my super-strength as no one else has the strength to do so.

"Excuse me while I go start the tests." Dr. Beckett says and excuses himself.

While the doctor is doing his tests Daniel explains about Atlantis and the expedition being planned.

"Well I definitely would be interested.:

Eight minutes later Dr. Beckett walks back in with a file folder.

"Well Doctor what did you find out about me?" I ask him.

"Well apparently whatever your device did to you, it also made you an Ancient. One hundred percent Ancient."

"What?? So I'm not human anymore?"

"Well actually Ancients are a more advanced evolved version of humans."

"So…how long until the expedition leaves for Atlantis?" I ask.

"We are planning on having everything ready in about two weeks." Dr. Weir explains.

"Well kids, I am needing to get back to the SGC so I'll leave you to what you have to do here. Oh and Kevin can I speak to you alone." Jack says.

"Sure." I tell him and we step outside the room.

"I am going to be back at the SGC tomorrow. Do you think you could be at the base then? We can take care of paperwork and get you an actual position at the base."

"Of course. With my super-speed I can be there in a couple minutes from anywhere on the planet. It will take me a few minutes to have my apartment cleaned up. I am going to just donate my furniture and clothes to good will. I can change my clothes to anything I want to wear so I won't need any clothes with me."

I demonstrate and make my clothes into a black suit, then back to what I had on, then experimenting I change to the 'Iron man' movie suit just like he had in the movies. The look on his face was worth it. I change back after a few moments.

_A/N: I'm aware that the Ironman movie isn't released til 2008 and the timelines don't match up but it's my fanfic so I decided to make it like that. _

"That is pretty handy to have."

"Yeah it is nice to have. So I will see you tomorrow at the SGC then. I think the others are waiting on me. I will go and make my big exit the way I came in." I say with a grin.

We walk back to the area where I first came in and the group was waiting for me.

"Well I guess I'll see you all at the SGC soon. I have some stuff to take care of before then."

They all say their goodbyes and I hover over the ground a foot in the air. I wave goodbye then shoot through the air out of the hole I made.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Not much, I know but I haven't had much time to write with work and such. Plus I just moved so I'm still unpacking. Fun fun lol.

Please R&R. thanks a lot!


End file.
